Sensing devices like sensing cartridges can be part of bio sensors or chemical sensors. Such sensing cartridges typically comprise an inlet port and a measurement chamber, which are connected via a fluid channel. In the measurement chamber a sensor surface is provided which can interact with particles of the fluid applied into the inlet port and transported through the fluid channel. The fluid channels are typically capillary fluid channels such that a fluid introduced into the inlet port autonomously travels through the fluid channel to the measurement chamber. This can take between 10 and 60 seconds. It is, however, important to have reproducible results. The results may, however, differ depending on the time elapsed between applying the fluid to the inlet port and the measurement of the fluid in the measurement chamber. This problem can be avoided by inserting the cartridge directly into an analyzer after the fluid has been applied to the inlet port which may not always be possible. On the other hand, if the cartridge is inserted into the analyzer before the fluid is applied into the inlet port, a danger of contamination of the analyzer may be present.